If the FFX2 cast watch Dora the Explorer
by Riku Lee
Summary: The FFX-2 cast are 6 year olds in here. Find out their reactions to Dora's question, "What was your fave part of the trip?"
1. Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Baralai, and more!

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Nickelodeon, or Final Fantasy X2. I don't wanna own Dora... Or the Machina Channel... 

Author's note: It was my birthday on **May 10**! Now I'm 14... (o.o)Yippee... . Before, I watched Dora the Explorer with my siblings cuz I didn't know about yet and also becuz I couldn't do anything else. Our favorite part was the ending, cuz we could tell Dora anything we wanted to and she'll say, "I like that too!" XD Thanks to all the people who gave their precious time to make reviews for me... :D

* * *

(A/N: The characters are about 6 years old.)

**After Rikku watched Dora the Explorer...**

"What was your favorite part of the trip?" asks Dora.

Rikku enjoyed the show so much, she flashes a big smile and says, "Oooh! I know this! Um... I like the part when, er... No wait, I like the part when you uh... THE BEST PART OF THE SHOW WAS WH-"

"I like that too!" says Dora happily.

"But I wasn't even done yet!" yelled Rikku and pouts. (A/N: As if Dora can see it... -.- )

"My favorite part was when we counted the grass in my backyard!" exclaims Dora.

"My favorite part was when we told Swiper to stop swiping, when he kept swiping at the air and low tree branches when he fell in the rapids!" Bootz says with a smile. (A/N: Just in case you guys didn't get this, Swiper was waving his hands frantically, calling for help or reaching for anything that'll save him, and Dora and Bootz, bright as they are, mistook those pitiful actions that were begging for help as **SWIPING**.)

"Ooooh! Pretty boots! Dora's bag looks kinda heavy... I wanna help by lightening it up! Didn't Swiper swipe those in one episode? (A/N: He did...) Oh Goodie! He's thinking just like me!" said Rikku. (A/N: Oh yeah, let's just say they HAD TV with Disney and Nickelodeon and all those other channels with kiddie shows...)

**After Baralai watched Dora the Explorer...**

"What was your favorite part of the trip?" asked Dora.

". . ." replied Baralai. (A/N: Maybe he was in shock after spending almost 30 mins. with a so-called Explorer with a head that was wider than her body.) Anyway... After a period of silence...

"I like that too!" says Dora with her smile.

"She can read minds!" exclaimed a wide-eyed Baralai. Baralai gasps and shuts the TV and holds his head to prevent any more people from reading his little mind. (A/N: In the future when he's older, Shuyin possesses him...)

**AfterPaine watched Dora the Explorer...**

"What was your favorite part of the trip?" asked Dora and tilting her large head.

"My favorite part of the show was when you were at Watermelon Hill, and all the watermelons were rolling towards you and you nearly got hit and died!" replies Paine, stroking her wooden sword and looking at a Dora the Explorer doll that was right beside her.

"I like that too!" replies Dora with a smile.

"My favorite part was when we jumped over all the watermelons that tried to hit us!" said Bootz.

"My favorite part was wh- **ZZZT**!" went the TV. Apparently, Paine couldn't stand Dora anymore and stabbed the television screen with her little wooden sword and broke it. She also managed to mutilate the doll while Bootz was saying what he like best of the trip. Her talent as a warrior is already showing... Aww...

**After Brother and Buddy watched Dora the Explorer...**

"What was your favorite part of the trip?" asked Dora.

Brother looked at Dora with a confused expression on his face. "Fryd tet cra cyo?" (What did she say?) asked Brother to Buddy.

"E tuh'd ghuf! E's zicd maynhehk dra YPL'c eh English!" (I don't know! I'm just learning the ABC's in English!) says Buddy.

"E ryda English yht Spanish! E'mm hajan dno du maynh ed eh so ahdena meva!" (I hate English and Spanish! I'll never try to learn it in my entire life!) yelled Brother.

"Rao, mad'c cfedlr dra lryhham du cusdrehk fa ihtancdyht!" (Hey, let's switch the channel to something we understand!) suggested Buddy.

"Ymnekrd!" (Alright!) agreed Brother.

Buddy switched the channel to some show filled with... Machina!

**After Yuna watches Dora the Explorer...**

"What was your favorite part of the trip?"

"Well, my favorite part of the trip was when we helped Benny the Bull build his house, and when we helped all your other friends with their problems..." replies Yuna humbly.

"I like that too!" says Dora.

"My favorite part was when we rode in Tico's car!" says Dora.

"My favorite part was when we were counting... stuff!" yells Bootz. (A/N: Ran out of things for Bootz to like.)

"Hey! It's the time when we sing and dance since we're done reflecting!" says Dora.

"Yippee!" yells Yuna in delight, and dances and sings to her heart's content.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Should I add Gippal, Nooj, and Kimahri? Those guys are tough to do... Well, there'll be two surprises in chapter 2!  
Just hope you guys find it funny... Oh yeah, I stopped since it's like midnight, and I'm sleepy and I'm posting this right away... Damn, Kimahri's a toughie... Tidus'll be too... 


	2. Wakka, Lulu, Nooj, Gippal, and more!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX2 OR Dora the Explorer.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the huge delay... bet you all mad, huh? Well, anyways here it is, Chapter 2.  
Oh yeah, thanks to my mentor Jetbunny for ideas here and there... and also tsubame7 for reasons unknown.  
-The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester-

* * *

**After Isaaru watched Dora the Explorer**

"What was your favorite part of the trip?" asked Dora.

"Bootz! Bootz! Bootz! Bootz is a cute monkey with boots! I wish all monkeys in Spira had boots like Bootz! I wanna be a monkey trainer when I grow up, and all my monkeys will have boots!" went Isaaru, jumping up and down with glee.

"I like that too!" replied Dora.

"Cool! If I'm gonna fail as a High Summoner for some reason... Watch out Spira! I'll amaze you with my amazing monkeys!" said Isaaru with that voice he used in Zanarkand.

"My favorite part of the show was when my papa and my mama gave me a slide!" cut in Dora.

"Really? That's boring... Dora's boring and ugly... I mean, she's a horrible girl with a huge giganto head... and boring..." yawned Isaaru.

"My favorite was when we collected lots of bananas!" said Bootz after a period of silence.

"Yes, I like that too! I wish Bootz were real so he could be my best friend!" he replies as if he was talking to a live person.

Meanwhile... His brothers carefully watch him from a hiding place. "Told you he's crazy!" said a three-year-old Maroda to Pacce who was in a walker.

****

**After Wakka watched Dora the Explorer**

"What was your favorite part of the trip?" asked Dora.

"Da ending, ya? I don't get you... My buddies say I speak funny, but dey gotta see you, you speak da wurst ya?"

"I like that too!" says Dora while tilting her incredibly-huge-giganto-massive-enourmous-humongous (I could go on and on and on...) head.

"My favorite part was when we talked to Tico the squirrel (or whatever the hell he is...) who, oddly enough, only speaks Spanish!" yells Dora.

"Dude, why do ya hafta scream! I'm right in front o' ya!" said Wakka plugging his ears.

"My favorite part was when Tico replied and I pretended to ACTUALLY understand him!" screamed Bootz.

"Wha's wrong wid dees people! Are dey all deaf or sumthin?" said Wakka. "Hang on, dis show never appeared in odda T.V.'s, ya? I'm thinkin' dis T.v.'s been made by da Al Bheds or sumthin..." he added.

He took his Blitzball and threw it at the T.V. and practiced cathing and throwing with it. Y'know, he throws the Blitzball as hard as he can at the T.V. (Which froze and was stuck with Dora's face on it after the first throw) then caught the Blitzball. Well, thanks to this amazing "Blitzball Practice Box" Wakka's team became one of the best teams. (One of, cuz the Zanarkand Abes are the best... The Al Bhed Psyches are cool too!)

**After Kimahri watches Dora the Explorer**

"What was your favorite part of the trip?" asked the-girl-who-has-an-incredibly-huge-head.

"Kimahri thinks that... You are just confusing Kimahri..." growled Kimahri.

"I like that too!" yelled Dora. (Taunting for Kimahri I suppose...)

Kimahri growls at the insult. He starts pounding his miniature fists of Blue Doom.

"My favorite part was when we sang songs!" said Bootz unhelpfully.

"Kimahri can't sing. You are making Kimahri mad... Kimahri is going to pound you now!" growled Kimahri.

After that, Kimahri attacked the evil-girl-who-owns-a-massive-head-in-a-box. The head of the Ronso managed to see Kimahri after the beating up of the box and sees that Kimahri is a fine warrior. So Kimahri is chosen to be the guardian of Yuna.

**After Gippal watched Dora the explorer**

"What was your favorite part of the trip?" asked Dora.

"Tico's car is ugly... I can make a better one... You also expect Benny the Bull to survive in that shack you made? You didn't even add nails or anythin' that'll help stick the wood together... No wonder Benny's house collapses a lot." sneered Gippal.

"I like that too!" replied Dora.

"Nut..." mumbled Gippal.

"My favortie part of the show was when we... uh... built stuff!" went Bootz.

"You call that building! Rikku could've made better stuff than YOU GUYS!" yelled Gippal.

"My favorite part was when we helped all the people with broken stuff, and fixed them!" cut in Dora.

"Hellooooo! You guys are bad at building! Tch, you're nothing compared to the Al Bhed." said an annoyed Gippal.

Gippal crosses his arms and looks at the telelvison. "Hey... That's a lotta good parts put to waste..." thought Gippal. Gippal shuts the television off and takes the it apart. Unfortunately, he's a six-year-old and he wasn't careful with the antenna and pokes an eye out.. ouch... poor guy... Well that's ONE theory how he's got an eyepatch...

****

**After a random not a six-year-old Hypello watches Dora the Explorer**

"What was your favorite part of the trip?" asked Dora.

"My favorite part of the part of the trip..." went the Hypello.

"I like that too!" interrupted Dora.

"Why do people alwaysh doo that?" asked the Hypello to no one in particular.

"MY favorite part was when we talked to all our friends, and We talked at a reasonable pace! I never got interrupted too!" cut in Bootz.

"I hate yoo people..." went the Hypello.

**After Tidus watched Dora the Explorer**

(click)

"What was your favorite part of the trip?" asked Dora.

"Boring!" yelled Tidus and (click) went channel surfing again.

He stopped at the Fantasttic Four movie. It was the part where they were all at the bridge and were saving people and stuff... But since this is MY fanfic, he watches a spoof!

Johnny Storm leaps and clutches the girl. "Don't worry, I'll protect ya!" he says. Then he adds, "Flame on!" Of couse, Johnny goes on fire and so did the girl he was holding, but since she didn't have powers she dies. "Oops..." goes the Human Torch. "Johnny! You weren't supposed to do that!" yelled the floating bra and underwear. Tidus laughs at that... (It's nothing malicious, okay? He's a six-year-old. Didn't you find underwear funny when you were little? How about fat people bending over?) Then the fire truck swerves and threatens to fall of the bridge. Fortunately, The Thing holds it so it won't fall off. Meanwhile, Mr. Fantastic stretches and saves the fireman who fell off the bridge. After pulling him to safety, he stares at his own hands in disgust. "Eew... I touched him..." he thought. (Watch the movie and look at his face after he saves the fireman. Then add the line I made for him... Goes well together and makes a laugh.)

Tidus laughs and cries at the same time. Just then, Jecht passes by and sees him. "Hah! You're crying! See, you're just like your mother... You look like her too... Not a bit like me!" he yelled while pointing at Tidus. Auron yells in the background, "Isn't that a good thing?"

****

**After Nooj watches Dora the Explorer**

"What was your favorite part of the trip?" asked Dora.

Bang went Nooj's toy gun. Splat went the toy bullet on Dora's forehead.

"I like that too!" yelled Dora with a toy bullet on her forehead.

"My favorite part was when we (I'm running out of favorite parts...) stopped Swiper from Swiping!" added Dora.

"My favorite part was when I got back my stuff from Swiper." went Bootz with the toy bullet on his forehead too. (When it was Bootz's turn to speak, his forehead went to the place where Dora's has been...)

Nooj smiles and takes out a real rocket launcher. He attempts to fire it at Dora, but since he's a little six year old, something goes horribly wrong... and well, that explains his metal body parts...

****

**After Lulu watches Dora the Explorer**

"What was your favorite part of the trip?" asked Dora.

Silence "Well, I like the part I got a doll that looked like you..." said Lulu quietly in her quiet and deadly voice.

"I like that too!" replied Dora ever so happily...

"My favorite part was when... ZZZT! Bang!" went Dora.

It seems that Lulu tried to use the Dora doll as a weapon instead of her moogle, but it broke after the first spell on the telelvision...

**After Shinra watches Dora the Explorer**

"What was your favorite part of the trip?" asked the girl who lived through 6 beatings. ( Gippal, Nooj, Lulu, Paine, Wakka, and Kimahri...).

"Oh! My favorite part was when you guys were singing and when we escaped from the polar bear and pretty much everything! You're the best!" yelled Shinra.

The rest of the FFX-2 cast happened to pass by and pause after what they heard. "Um... Did I hear correctly? You LIKE Dora the Explorer?" asked Paine.

"My favorite part was when-- ZZZT!" went Dora. Paine, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, Gippal, and Nooj somehow managed to destroy it again...

"Hey! I was watching that!" complained Shinra.

"E tuh'd ajah ihtancdyht drec! Fro yna OUI fydlrehk drec!" (I don't even understand this! Why are YOU watching this!) asked Brother.

"Because I, unlike you, can speak and understand English." said Shinra.

"Fro E uikrdy..." (Why I oughta...) muttered Brother, while Buddy was holding him back.

"He didn't mean that Brother!" Buddy reasoned.

"..." went Baralai.

"She's evil ain't she?" asked Rikku.

"Rikku!" scolded Yuna.

"It's true! Ask them! Why do you think they keep trying to kill her!" yelled Rikku.

"Shinra, why ARE you watching Dora the Explorer?" asked Lulu holding her moogle.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm just a kid..." said Shinra.

Everyone but Shinra facefaults.

After they all recovered, Tidus yells, "Let's watch the Fantastic Four spoof!" and they all agreed... After that, they watched other kiddie shows and wrecked mayhem on them.

The End.

* * *

Yeah! Finally finished ONE Fanfic. Now to finish the others... Try clicking on my name and check out the others. If you think this fanfic was funny, you might think so for the others. Enjoy! 


End file.
